The Versus Game Type (Spaceific Clash)
The Versus game type is entirely made out of team-based game modes and is designed as a "hero shooter". In this game type, players must work together and coordinate as one of two teams, made out of six players each, by selecting one character out of a roster of 22 characters in total and then attempt to achieve one of several different objectives, depending on the game mode being played, in a limited amount of time. Game Modes Versus features a total of ??? game modes which are all designed around team-based combat and are centered around two teams fighting against each other working to get objectives like securing the control points or escorting a payload while each game mode has a set of maps that are unique to them. Maps The maps of Versus are where the fighting takes place for this game type and they all come with different overall designs that are based on what game modes they are featured in while each map has a good amount of design put into it to make them unique from each other and show the life of the galaxy. Characters Each of the featured characters come with a unique style of play, along with several different abilities specific to them, while all of them are divided into one of three roles which consist of Damage, Tank and Support while each role has different purposes that must be filled to help achieve balance on the teams. The roles each also come with one unique ability that every character that is apart of that role will have between them. |-|Damage= Characters of the Damage role have the purpose of dealing out the most damage consistently and being responsible for seeking out enemies but being careful of their own vulnerability as they scout out. ---- Bielsra (Skye Inspired) --- Catarina (Mei Inspired) --- E'Ei (Pip Inspired) --- Francisco (McCree Inspired) --- Hua (Widow Inspired) --- Jaxen (Lucio Inspired) --- Milena (DVA Inspired) --- Sam (Tracer Inspired) --- Servivus (Soldier Inspired) --- Suhalia (Symmetra Inspired) --- Theron (Reaper Inspired) --- Yumi (Cassie Inspired) --- |-|Tank= Characters of the Tank role have the purpose of taking the most damage and protecting their allies while leading their team into the fights, maintaining control over the objectives and doing crowd control. ---- Ketria (Pharah Inspired) --- Luka (Winston Inspired) --- Ren (Reinhardt Inspired) --- Robert (Bastion Inspired) --- The Butcher (Roadhog Inspired) --- |-|Support= Characters of the Support role have the purpose of healing and boosting the overall performance of their allies while generally keeping the team alive through all of the combat that they face as their team. Role Ability : Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive *Ability Health : N/A *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Ability Usage Time : N/A *Ability Last Time : Medium *Ability Range : N/A *Ability Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A ---- Ashley --- Cim'Hofal --- Naomi --- Peoni --- Theo --- Overall Game Mechanics Along with the game mechanics that Versus shares with the other game types, there are also game mechanics that it shares between its own modes alone due to all of these game modes falling under the same category as each other and ultimately needing to share game mechanics because of that. Other Features *The announcers for this game type are Angela and Danielle. *Unique to Versus, there are medkits that can be found spread across the maps which will restore a limited amount of lost health when picked up by players and then it has to recharge before it can be used again while it cannot be picked up by a player who already has full health or who can't be healed currently. An medkit will also bring a stop to any damage over time that is happening to the player who picks it up and the spawns of all medkits remain the same for each individual map. Category:Subpages